Forever Changed
by LabRats89
Summary: Kidnapped at the age of 4 and used in a sub-dom relationship for 13 years. When Edward escapes at 17, can his family and friends show him what a normal life is? Or will his scars from the past always over-shadow the light of hope? SEXUAL/SLASHY abuse!
1. Recollection

_**A/N: So this story popped up into my head… I don't know why, seeing as it's a subject I never envisioned myself writing about. But it was a challenge I was willing to try. I actually wrote this chapter today is less than 3 hours, which was amazing to me...**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer's does!_

_****So please read and give it a shot. Let me know what you think of it! Happy Labor Day, everyone!****_

Chapter One: Recollection

_He was running, running as fast as he could, away from the man in the black slacks and light blue, three-quarters sleeves work shirt. He knew what happened every day the man got off from work. He knew that running meant a harsher punishment, but his little body had been tortured enough and his body was pleading with its mind that it try to escape the imminent harm. The child stole a glance backward; the man was closing in on him. Pumping his little legs to go faster, he forgot to glance down at the ground and tripped over a branch that lay in his path. The boy stumbled and fell forward on his hands and knees. Hearing the rushed steps nearing in, the child collapsed on the ground, defeated. He drew his knees to his chest and cradled his head in his hands, trembling violently, awaiting his punishment._

_Suddenly, the child felt rough hands pull him up into a standing position. Those hands pulled the child's hands from his head causing the boy's arms to drop loosely to his side. The strong hands gripped his shoulders tightly, the man's thumbs digging painfully into his pressure points. _

"_How old are you, boy?"_

_The child kept his eyes lowered, staring at the ground, mumbling, "Twelve, sir."_

"_You've been with me for eight years, boy. Don't you know better than to run from me when I get home?" When the child didn't respond, the man shook him, "Look at me when I'm talking you to you!" The child raised his eyes and stared at the man's cold, dark brown ones. They almost appeared black, demon-like. "Now answer me," he spat. "Don't you know better than to run off like that? You know my days at work are brutal and that I depend on you to relieve me of that stress when I get home."_

_The child nodded numbly. He knew all too well how he relieved the man in front of him. That was why he had ran; his body ached and needed a day's break from the multiple pleasure sessions that were about to transpire. "Yes, sir. I was wrong for running and I deserve the punishment you will give me for doing so."_

_The man smiled, his façade turning gentle and loving. "That's my boy…" Then he drew the quivering child to his chest and hugged him, stroking his back in small circles. The child began crying and shaking uncontrollably in the man's embrace. "Shh, now…. There's no need to cry, little one. You know I can't stay mad at you. You're my little treasure." The child nodded, his head moving up and down on the man's chest over his right nipple. The man let out a small groan, "Oh, child, none of that now. Let me comfort you first. Can't have you crying when we carry out my relief sessions." _

"_Sorry, sir."_

_The man noticed the child's sobs were nearing an end, so he pulled the child away from his chest. Noting his tear-stained cheeks, the man reached out and wiped them away. "Would you like me to tell you what your punishment is going to be or do you want to be surprised?"_

_The child knew he was now going to receive a double punishment from the man because not only did he flee but he also cried, showing weakness. "Sir, I would like to know."_

"_First, you know I love to hold you in my arms when you're upset, but you also know that tears means punishment. So unfortunately, I am going to have to give you two punishments." The child nodded, revealing acceptance. "When we start our sessions, I am going to give you your first punishment right away. It will be for the crying, since that one is less appalling. For your first punishment, I am going to blindfold you and give you a blow job. When I feel you are close, I am going to place a cock ring on you and then pump you. The cock ring will remain on while you carry out my first two sessions. Any questions?"_

_The child's eyes were wide and startled. "But sir, my punishment and your two sessions could take an hour. I don't think I'll last that long! During one of your sessions I'll probably end up doubling over and relieving myself or pass out from the pain."_

_The man's eyes became wild, "You better not, boy! If you do, I'll tie your arms behind your back and your ankles together and keep you on your bed for a day straight with the cock ring on. And I shall come into your room during those twenty-four hours and continue to stroke and pump you and you shall suck me. Then once that day is up, then I will remove the ring and relieve you. Do I make myself clear?"_

_The child nodded silently. The man had never been this harsh with punishments before. _

"_I realize these punishments are new and seem quite harsh, but you will be thirteen in a week. You are at the prime of your true sexual awakening. I need to get you trained for it."_

"_I understand, sir. What is my second punishment?"_

_The man smiled warmly at the boy, but it held a sense of malice in it. "Once again, it will be a new punishment, a deed in which you've never performed personally before."_

"_Sir?" The boy questioned wearily. _

"_Well you know how during our sessions I strap a dildo around your waist and you penetrate me?" The boy nodded, "Well, you know how I've been measuring your cock these last couple months? I believe you are now capable of penetrating me without the aid of a dildo. That punishment will come next to our last session today. You might be wondering why I don't just make it our last session." The child nodded once, his eyes fearful for he had never used his own cock to penetrate. "I realize as this is your first time, you'll probably cum straightaway and have to relieve me by giving me a blowjob." _

_The child held his head in shame, understanding that would most likely happen, so he muttered, "I'm sorry, sir, if that happens. But this is new to me."_

"_I understand that, so the last session of the day will be me forcing myself on you. Mind you, it will be rough and not gentle. I need to show you how a man does real penetration. Do you understand your punishments?"_

"_I do, sir."_

"_I don't like giving you punishments, but you need to learn to obey me and be a man. Men don't cry like little babies." The child's eyes held defeated acceptance. "Did the tutor show up this morning?"_

"_Yes, sir. She stayed here from eight to one. I only had one assignment for homework and I already completed that."_

"_Excellent. Very well then, shall we get started with our punishments and sessions?"_

_The small boy nodded. He followed the man through the family room into the kitchen and down the stairs that led to the basement. Once they reached the basement, the turned left and headed into the closed door room. The man switched on the light. The room was filled of sexual devices, traps, ropes, and adult toys._

"_Undress and go lay on your back on the bench. I need to get prepared."_

_The child obeyed and quickly tore his shirt off and slipped his drawstring sweatpants and underwear down his legs. He stepped out of them and carried his clothes to the corner of the room. He then made his way back over to bench and sat down. With his arms crossed behind his back, he lay down. He heard movement to his right and saw the man completely nude kneeling down by his waist. _

"_See this?" The man held out the blue cock ring, "This is the ring I'll be placing on you." He then held out a small black box, "I failed to mention that I can control the ring. At random times while you perform my sessions, I will be turning vibrations on the ring on and off. If I even see you hinting to move a hand of yours down to your cock, your twenty-four hour session will start immediately. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes, sir. No touching myself." _

_The man nodded curtly, "Good. Now let's proceed."_

_The man placed the blind fold over the child's eyes and tied it securely behind his head. Then he reached down for the ring and placed it on the child's cock. He moaned at the sight of the cock hardening slightly as it reacted to the cold metal that was placed around it. Moving forward, the man placed his lips around the flimsy skin and began sucking on it. At first his movements were gentle but then his sucking became hard. The boy's flesh was already hard as he removed his mouth from it after five minutes of sucking. Noticing the slight pre-cum dripping at the tip, the man used his tongue and licked it up moaning at the sweet taste of it. _

_The child moaned and squirmed when he felt the man's tongue lick up the slight pre-cum that was leaking from his penis. "Please, sir."_

"_You know the rules," the man growled as he gripped the young cock in his fist and pumped it like there was no tomorrow._

_The child squirmed and groaned loudly as he humped himself further into the man's hand, silently begging for release. "Please, sir, I can't take much more. Ahh!" The child exclaimed, as the man continued to furiously pump his fully erect cock. _

_Another ten minutes flew by until the man released the cock from his hand and gave it one final lick from tip to base before moving away from it altogether. The boy moaned in disappointment and humped his cock into nothingness, just meeting air. The man carefully guided the child into sitting position and removed the blindfold. He chuckled slightly when he saw the boy's eyes move rapidly to his manhood. The child's eyes widened in disbelief at how hard and erect he was._

_Without being told the boy dropped to his knees and begun giving the man his first wave of pleasure. As far as he could, he took the man's cock deep into his mouth until it gagged him. He continued his ministrations and started going faster as he heard the man moan. Feeling the older man running his fingers through his hair and grasping the strands, the child knew the man was close. Within a few minutes, the boy felt the man twitch in his mouth and soon the seed was spilling down his throat._

"_You are getting better at that each day." _

"_Thank you, sir." _

_Next the child pressed the man down so he was lying down on his back before crawling up the man until he was seated on his chest. He began pinching and twisting the man's nipples. The man sighed in pleasure as his nipples became erect. With them standing at full attention, the child laid down so their cocks were touching and began licking and biting each nipple gently while grinding his cock into the man's. Forgetting about the controller, the child gasped in shock as the ring around his cock began vibrating causing his cock to pulse out of control. It took everything the boy had not to reach down and stroke the throbbing flesh. The child lost track of time. This specific pleasure tactic usually took the man close to an hour to give in. Fortunately after fifteen minutes of the vibrating ring, the man turned the vibrations off. But the child still felt no relief; he felt as though there were pieces of glass embedded in his cock. Nipping at the nipples one last time, the child felt the man's penis twitch and soon felt his semen spraying his own erect flesh. The child got off slowly, his dick now soaked and painfully erect. His eyes gazed at the man as he sat up, silently pleading with him._

"_Come here, child. Now sit."_

_The child obeyed, sitting in the man's lap. He gently reached down and removed the ring, noticing the relief that fluttered through the child's eyes. He tenderly stroked the stiffed flesh and smiled at how instantly the boy came. The boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a scream as his semen sprayed between their chests. The man took the child into his arms and cradled him as the boy took deep, unsteady breaths trying to calm himself._

_The child stroked the man's cheek gently, "Thank you, sir, for letting me cum."_

"_You are welcome. You kept to your word, so it was the least I could do."_

"_Sir, are we going straight to the last two sessions?"_

"_Yes. Tomorrow, we are going into town to get you some new clothes for the fall and winter. I have a feeling you're going to hit another growth spurt soon."_

"_Thank you, sir." The child knew going into town was no longer dangerous. Ever since his master came and took him away from his home and family at the age of four, when he turned about nine years old, his master said it was safe for him to be seen out in public. He looked nothing like the boy he was when he was four years old, so no one would be suspicious. They were still living in Forks, Washington. But they were out in the forests, away from most civilization, so they were away from attentive eyes and hikers._

"_Now, I know you know how penetration works. You've experienced it but you've also had practice using the strap on dildo. Doing penetration for real is no different than using the dildo." The child nodded, listening as the man explained what he was set to perform. "I'm going to make it easier for you this time since this is your first time." _

_The child closed his eyes, dreading the moment when his master penetrated him. Whenever the man made something simpler for him, his actions always were multiplied and it resulted in pain for the child._

"_Sir, you don't have to make it easier for me."_

"_Oh, but I must. Otherwise, I'd be a monster."_

"_Thank you, sir." One thing the child learned over the years was the master appreciated his politeness and eternal gratitude._

"_I am going to get on my hands and knees. That way you have easier access." The man did as he said. He felt the child's cock against his ass. "Now just perform they way you would if you had the dildo strap." He then felt the boy's tip at his entrance and felt him slowly press in. "That's it. Don't be afraid. Press all the way in. I can take it." The child did as told and pushed his length in as far as he could go. He pulled out and pushed back in until he heard the groan he'd been waiting for. He had hit the man's g-spot. Minutes passed on as the child gradually picked up speed and power. The child let out a moan as he felt himself grow and pulsate inside the man's prostate. He heard the man let out a guttural growl as he released, spilling seed on the floor below. The child thrust two more times until he shot his semen into the man. He collapsed from the force of cumming onto the man's back and lay there for a minute catching his breath. He then pulled out and dropped to the floor, lying on his back._

_The man softly tucked loose hairs from the child's face behind his ears and pressed his lips onto the child's thrusting his tongue in. The child accepted the passionate kiss and also thrust his tongue into the man's mouth. Moans escaped them both as their erections met, rubbing against each other._

"_You did wonderful, my sweet boy. If I didn't know any better, I would say that wasn't your first anal penetration."_

_The child blushed and smiled, "I had a good master. He taught me well, sir."_

"_Now, my sweet, since I went easy with you, you know that means I have to be rough when I force myself on you…"_

"_I know, sir. I deserve to get it rough. I took the coward's way out…"_

"_You might bleed."_

"_Bleeding only makes me stronger."_

"_I have created a wonderful little man. Someday, you will be able to teach a young boy how to become strong and manly like you, my sweet."_

"_I will teach him everything you've taught me, sir. I wouldn't know anything if it weren't for you. Thank you, sir."_

"_Isn't this life better than just playing around like any normal child?"_

"_Quite, sir. Those other kids don't know what they're missing. I love feeling the build up to a climax. There is no greater feeling than release. When I feel my semen rising and then the sensual spurt when it first releases, nothing could be better."_

"_You are my extraordinary boy."_

"_You are my hero, sir."_

"_When I take you, I want your eyes to be open at all times. If they close, I will make sure I take you hard enough that you do, indeed, bleed. Do you understand, boy?" _

"_Yes, I understand, sir."_

_With one swift thrust, with no preparation or lube, the man penetrated the boy roughly. The tip of his penis hitting the furthest wall of the boy's prostate. The child let out an agonized grunt, his breathing hitched, but he remained silent. The man continued to thrust roughly. The boy's teeth were clenched together, his breathing sporadic, and his eyes blinking rapidly as he fought back the tears._

"_You make me feel unbelievable. The way your walls clench around my dick. Ugh, boy… Keep those eyes open, damn it! I can see them starting to close." The boy let out a long groan as the man began stroking his erection. "That's it. You just needed stimulation. Now your alert with eyes wide open." He began lifting himself upwards as he thrust into the child. The child screamed as the erect cock inside him poked at something it shouldn't. "That's the scream I wanted… now I see the blood starting to run down. Ohhhh, I can feel its warmth running down my cock. That's it, boy! You know how to pleasure me. I'm so close now… Ugh!" The man's thrusts became irregular and in synch; he pumped the boy's cock in the same rhythm. A minute later, both the man and boy screamed as they came. The man's seed sprayed into the child's young body and the boy sprayed the man's chest with his semen. Both spent, the man landed next to the child and wrapped his arms around the child's naked body. _

"_I want you to clean me up, boy. Both my chest and cock."_

_The boy obeyed. He bean licking up the semen from the man's chest. He never was a fan of licking up his own semen but he had to obey his master. Then he moved to the man's cock and licked up the left over seed that he had spilled inside his body._

"_Such an obedient lad. You never did ask me how my day at work was…"_

_The child knew that the man was a doctor at Forks Hospital, the same hospital that his birth father worked at. His master was the chief trauma doctor of the emergency room. Most days he came home extremely stressed. Not so much because of medical cases, but because of the fellow doctors he encountered who he considered idiots._

"_How was your day, sir?" The child asked politely._

"_Terrible. I ran into your father today…"_

"_Oh?"_

"_He was complaining about how depressed everyone in his family is since your birthday is a week away. The big thirteen! He said your mother is constantly in tears since she won't be there to see her baby boy turn into a young man. HA! It took all that I had to keep my tongue in check. You've been a man since you were four! They should thank me for the man that you've become. You got out of all the childhood troubles. You owe your life to me."_

"_I can't thank you enough, sir. I can't think of a better life. You saved me from childish issues. If I may say so, sir, I love you…" The sincere gratitude sparkled in the boy's eyes._

"_As I love you… your love constantly brings me amazing pleasure."_

"_Likewise, sir."_

"_But as I said, boy, my day was stressful. And you are to blame for it, since your father was the cause of my stress." The man's eyes became impish and feral. He shoved the boy roughly onto his stomach, on the concrete floor, and pounded into him. "Sometimes, brat, I think I should've killed you after I used you that first time. At least then I wouldn't have to listen to your father whine about your family's depression about your disappearance!"_

"_Sir, I'm sorry! I can't control that." The child heard the man open the drawer and pull out something heavy and sharp. He knew what was coming. He would have another scar or two to add to his body. "Please, sir! Anything but that!"_

"_Not a chance, fool!" As the man continued to thrust, he brought the knife to the child's back and chuckled cruelly. "I should've done this years ago… I don't know why I've waited." With that he pressed one hand against the child's back holding him down as he used his right hand to guide the knife to carry out the endeavor. While thrusting, he marked the boy's back. He carved his name claiming the child's body as his__**: Master D.G. Louis**__._

"NO! NO! Please…. STOP! It's not my fault! STOP!" The door flung open as Edward shot up in bed, panting and choking back sobs. He felt himself being wrapped up by strong, warm arms.

"Shh, son… you're okay now. It was just a nightmare. You're home now… you're safe. He can't hurt you anymore."

Edward's trembling and choking sobs continued. His father's attempt at comforting was failing.

"He's hyperventilating, damn it. Esme, get a paper bag from the kitchen. Hurry!" Carlisle continued to rub circles around his son's back. "Calm down, Edward. You're going to make yourself sick if you don't catch your breath."

Edward continued to squirm and escaped his father's arms. His eyes were wide and unfocused. Carlisle could tell the seventeen-year-old was still caught up in his nightmare. Carlisle stood up when Edward broke free of his embrace.

"Edward, son, you are safe. _He_ can't hurt you anymore."

Edward scrambled over to where his father stood and drooped to his knees. Carlisle was wearing swim trunks. He and the family, except for Edward and his home-nurse, had just gotten back from La Push Beach. Before Carlisle could stop him, Edward reached the trunks' waistband and tugged them down Carlisle's legs and wrapped his lips around Carlisle's cock.

Carlisle gasped and quickly scrambled backwards, "Edward, what are you doing?" Carlisle heard gasps of horror and shock from within the room. He looked up and saw looks of disgust and anger on his children's faces. His wife stood still as tears of anger and pain leaked from her eyes. Carlisle hastily pulled up his trunks and knelt down next to Edward, who was down on the floor in fetal position with hands wrapped tightly around his legs. "Edward, what were you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" the teen muttered repeatedly, hysterical.

"Esme, the bag please." Carlisle ordered gently as he grabbed the bag from his wife's hands. "Edward, I need you to breathe into this bag for a few minutes. You're hyperventilating and you're going to make yourself sick or pass out."

Edward obeyed and grabbed the bag from his father's hands. Fifteen minutes passed until the traumatized teen had calm down. No one in the room had muttered a word. The room was completely silent except for Edward's labored breathing. He was exhausted but the family needed some type of explanation for the way he had just behaved.

"Son, I want you to know that I am not angry. But why did you just undress me and suck me?"

Fighting to keep his eyes open, Edward shook his head, " 's how I apologize."

"Sometime soon, Edward, you need to tell us what all happened to you. We know the gist of it, but you won't get better until you open up. We won't press you on it now, since you've only been free for two weeks and conscious for three days, but soon you need to talk to us."

Carlisle did not receive an answer for Edward had fallen into a restless sleep.

"Honey, can you give him something so he can sleep peacefully?" Esme asked her husband.

Carlisle considered her question for a minute before shaking his head, "No… it's better that he has these nightmares or memories now rather than a later stage. We just have to let nature take its course."

Carlisle ushered his children out of the room, but he and Esme stayed and sat on one side of the bed staring at their son.

"I want that monster put to death, Carlisle," Esme whispered. "He ruined our baby."

"He will never be a free man, Esme. But I can't promise you he'll get the death penalty. It just sickens me that Edward was only forty miles away all these years and that I worked beside the man who used our son as his sex slave for thirteen years."

"It just goes to prove that even the people you trust and admire can be the most corruptive."

"I am glad the hospital put Edward in a medically induced coma for eleven days. Those days will be the only days he's slept through the night for probably weeks or months to come."

"Why was today his first nightmare? Why not two days ago?"

"I'm sure he's had nightmares the last two nights, but he must've been silent. Today he cried out and we were alerted of it."

"Are we going to be able to show him that the way he was brought up was not _normal_? That beast fed him lies and made Edward believe that our way of life is boring and not pleasurable, no pun intended."

Carlisle took a deep breath and let it out shakily, "I think we need to send him to a psychologist. Start now rather than later. He will remain an out-patient, unless he attempts suicide or self-harm. We cannot give him the help or healing he needs. Only a professional can do that for him. We can provide comfort, love, and safety… but that's truly all we can do for him."

"Can you provide him with the best known psychologist nationwide? I don't want him with any amateur."

"You know I will. The best psychologist is located at John Hopkins. His name is Dr. Jay Peterson. I'll pay him whatever he wants and he can stay here if he pleases."

"Let's do it. Contact him immediately."

"I will. I'll do that now. Can you stay with Edward, please? The minute he starts showing signs of a nightmare, come and get me."

Esme nodded. As Carlisle was leaving the room, both parents heard their son mumble, "Please, sir, I'm so close…" and they cringed, realizing Edward was recalling one of his sexual assaults.

_**A/N: Like I said, this type of story is out of my league. But I thought I'd give it a shot!**_

**Continue?**

**Throw Away?**

**Or need more to decide?**

**Please let me know in your REVIEW!!!**

***If anyone wants to create a banner for me, let me know in your review. Thanks!!!**


	2. BLOG

Hey Everyone!

Sorry if you got psyched out thinking this was a new chapter. But I have exciting news… I have created a Blog for my stories! Right now it's under construction and I will be adding daily info about all my stories each day so KEEP UP TO DATE WITH IT!!! But right now I need you guys to help me out.

1) Go to my profile page and click on the link.

2) Add me so you can follow my blogs – I will be adding updates daily about which story I currently working on and you'll get to know which story will be receiving updates.

3) Comment on my first blog and tell me which TOP 3 stories of mine you want updated the most and completed first.

**P.S. All my story banners are on BLOG too!!!**

Thanks! See you all later tonight/tomorrow with an update of Breath of Heaven!!!

~Stacey~


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
